


Multi-tasking

by thegirl20



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scribbs is on surveillance and is very bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-tasking

"Hello, Kate Ashurst."  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on surveillance?"  
  
"Yep, and I'm bored out of my skull. What are you doing."  
  
"Ironing."  
  
"OK, was hoping for something a little more interesting."  
  
"Ironing in the nude?"  
  
"Well, that's only slightly sexier. One, because it's still ironing. And two, because I know it's not true."  
  
"It  _might_  be true!"  
  
"Ash, you have an outfit that you specifically wear to do the ironing in."  
  
"Shut up. Why aren't you surveilling, anyway?"  
  
"I am, I can watch and talk at the same time."  
  
"I'm assuming that you're alone and not trying to have phone sex with me while someone else is in the car?"  
  
"Nah, I sent the DS to get the coffees."  
  
"You  _sent_  the DS?"  
  
"Well, he offered. He's totally in love with me you see."  
  
"I see. Well, you better watch yourself. I had a DS like that once and I ended up living with mine."  
  
"Really? I doubt that'll happen in this case. Not even counting the fact that he's seventeen and a half..."  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"Well he bloody looks it.  _And_  he's never even heard of Spandau Ballet  _or_  Depeche Mode!"  
  
"Awwww, is he making you feel old?"  
  
"Yes. And when I say that he gets all flustered and blushes and says that I'm not  _that_  old."  
  
"You make the poor boy nervous."  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway, adoring puppy-love is nice and everything but I happen to be sleeping with the DCI."  
  
"For career purposes only, I assume."  
  
"Of course. Oh God, Harry Potter's on his way back, I'd better go."  
  
"OK, what time will you be home?"  
  
"Around ten with any luck."  
  
"I'll have dinner ready for you."  
  
"You're a good woman and afterwards I think I should take you to be...and that's really been it, Ma'am, not a lot of activity to report I'm afraid."  
  
"I take it he's back in the car?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, I'll let you go then. And after dinner you are most welcome to take me to bed and do whatever you want to me."  
  
"I'll see you at the debriefing then, Ma'am?"  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"Goodnight, Ma'am."  
  
"Goodnight, Detective Inspector Scribbins."


End file.
